


Desk Duty

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Antonio gets seriously hurt on the job and is at the hospital, and Voight is worried sick about him
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is he?”

Gabby had been utterly surprised to have him come to her, his eyes searching around in worry as he waited for her answer. Antonio had told her about Voight and their relationship, but she’d never seen Voight since Antonio had told her. Seeing this other side of Voight had warmed her heart, but on the other side she wished she didn’t feel that way.

“Surgery, he should be out soon.” She rubbed her eyes. “Doc says he’ll be fine, but he’s out for a few weeks at least.

“Believe me, he’s staying on desk duty once he’s back to work.”

She chuckled, “He’s gonna be happy to hear that.”

They both knew he’d hate the idea.

For the next two hours of waiting she watched Voight. He seemed exhausted, but he never once stopped moving.

The sergeant kept pacing around the small waiting room, often rubbing the back of his neck or his face angrily. He was clearly impatient and she could understand but seeing this man, the man who’d scared her months prior knowing of his relationship with her brother, worry had her rethink, a little, her opinion of him.

He would always look at his watch and once in a while stop a nurse that would pass by to see if she had any news about Antonio.

“Hey,” she hadn’t even realized she’d spoken until he turned to her with his eyebrows furrowed, “uh, no need to worry…I know my brother and he, uh, wouldn’t give up without a fight…especially if he’s got something to look forward to…”

He seemed utterly surprised at her words but gave a few small nods, chewing the inside of his cheeks as he looked at her, “Thanks kid


	2. Chapter 2

Voight walked down the hallway and reached the before last door on his left, peeking inside as he gave a small knock on the door. He saw Antonio’s head snap towards the door and towards him.

Hank had received the call that morning but of course, duty called at the same time and he hurried to the scene of the crime. But he figured that once it all calmed down he would go and once they returned to the station Erin had him step aside, telling him to go see Antonio.

Hank didn’t hesitate for a second.

He got in his car and drove to the hospital.

And now he was there, facing a conscious Antonio although he looked exhausted. Voight slowly stepped towards him, taking a seat in a chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t…start…” Antonio said, his voice hoarse.

“I didn’t say anything.” Voight answered.

Antonio swallowed hard, “Yet.”

“You _are_ going to say something?” Antonio continued.

Voight chuckled, “Only that I was worried.”

That seemed to surprise Antonio. Both men had been fairly quiet about their relationship, only Erin and Gabby, as well as Laura, knowing about it. They hadn’t done much talking about it. They just went a day at a time and figured everything out.

"I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Voight said.

Antonio nodded, pensively before Voight continued, “You’re stuck on desk duty once you’re out.”

“No. Hell no.”

Voight just chuckled.

Antonio would be just fine


End file.
